Malkizid
Malkizid was a powerful fallen solar and former archdevil who resided in the Blood Rift. He was also called "The Branded King", because of the constantly bleeding wound on his forehead given to him by Corellon Larethian. History Malkizid was a high solar in the service of the Seldarine. Around -30,000 DR, he was seduced into betraying Corellon by Araushnee (Lolth), but was cast into the Nine Hells and branded for his betrayal when Araushnee's rebellion failed . There he quickly rose in the hierarchy of the Hells and soon controlled his own dominion. At some point, thousands of years ago, Malkizid earned the disfavor of Asmodeus and was then exiled from Nine Hells. A small host of devils followed Malkizid where he set up his infernal realm in the Blood Rift, the native plane of yugoloths. He was a yugoloth lord and archdevil in exile, and therefore had baatezu and yugoloth minions. Around he was secretly the patron of the Vyshaan lords of Aryvandaar and taught them powerful magic. He also encouraged them to aggression against the other elven realms of the First Flowering. Later, he worked to capture the sun elves of Siluvanede in his plots. Eventually, Malkizid's greatest success came during the Weeping War in 711-714 DR. Three of his powerful nycaloth servants carried out his plan to destroy Myth Drannor. In 1355 DR Malkizid made his way to Faerûn and set himself up as the hidden lord of the devils of Myth Drannor while plotting more schemes. In 1374 DR Malkizid was the secret instigator of the recent daemonfey attack on Evereska and their eventual conquest of Myth Drannor. At the end of the conflict he was narrowly defeated, but not destroyed, in battle by Araevin Teshurr. Physical description Malkizid appeared as a nearly 10 foot tall humanoid with marble white skin, a pair of huge wings that shed shabby gray feathers, and a long serpentine tail. His hands and feet were gray with bird-like talons. Two black horns curled from the sides of his head, and a long mane of hair fell down his back. Malkizid's humanoid face could have been considered handsome, except for the cold black pits that were his eyes and the large mark that was been branded on his forehead that trickled a seep of foul blood. Personality Malkizid was clever, hateful, and patient. He absolutely despised Lolth (and her drow), whom he blamed for his fall from grace thousands of years ago. He hated, but also feared, Corellon, because he thought that Corellon could have shown him mercy, but instead expelled him from Arvandor into the Nine Hells. Goals and motivations Since both Lolth and Corellon were beyond his power, he took his vengeance out on their mortal followers. For thousands of years, Malkizid was subtly the cause of many troubles for the elves of Faerûn. It was speculated that Malkizid sought to create divisions within the drow by encouraging independent thought, and at the same time prompting the drow into conflict with surface elves. Also, Malkizid possibly sponsored individuals with the Eldreth Veluuthra, encouraging their wars against humans. References Category:Archdevils Category:Inhabitants of the Blood Rift Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Solars Category:Fiend patrons Category:Archfiends